


La Chica Rubia

by latzos



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Operación Triunfo 2017
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latzos/pseuds/latzos
Summary: Aitana, meses después de haber cortado con su novio, por fin tiene una cita. Es un chico que ha conocido online. ¿Saldrá todo como ella lo espera?





	La Chica Rubia

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa que empezó de coña pero que acabé escribiendo hasta las tantas. Por si queréis encontrarme en twitter soy lotzas

Aitana llegó a la cafetería donde había quedado con su cita de Tinder. Sacó el móvil para comprobar la hora y vio que se había adelantado diez minutos, probablemente porque estaba nerviosa al ser la primera vez que iba a una cita de este tipo. Se cercioró de que estaba en el lugar adecuado y abrió la puerta del establecimiento. Respiró hondo y entró.

Dentro de la cafetería solo había un par de personas sentadas solas, y ningún hombre tenía la apariencia del tal Luis con el que había quedado. Aitana decidió no preocuparse, todavía era pronto y era normal si su cita todavía no había llegado. Se sentó en una mesa y dejó su bolso en la silla de al lado.

Una chica, Aitana supuso que la camarera, se acercó. Era rubia, y sus ojos, aun siendo de un color castaño no fuera de lo normal, llamaron la atención de Aitana.

—¿Qué vas a querer? –le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa.

—De momento nada, gracias. Estoy esperando a alguien.

—Como quieras. Si me necesitas, estoy detrás del mostrador.

Mientras la rubia se alejaba, Aitana miró el reloj. Solo habían pasado unos cinco minutos, pero ella no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa. Cogió el móvil y volvió a su última conversación de WhatsApp con Amaia. Si no hubiera sido por su amiga ni siquiera estaría en esa situación. Lo de Tinder había sido su idea, y de hecho, le había creado todo el perfil. Lo único que le había dejado escribir a Aitana era "no quiero un chico malo".

La morena se fijó que su amiga estaba en línea así que le envió un mensaje.

_ya estoy en el sitio todavía no ha llegado y ya estoy sudando a chorros_

_bua tía tranquila ya verás que todo acabará saliendo bien. alfred y yo te enviamos muchos animos!! esto es lo que necesitas, empezar a salir otra vez y pasártelo bien, no estar todo el día en casa viendo netflix en plan depre_

_espero que tengas razón_

Aitana se pasó varios minutos jugando con el móvil. Cuando se volvió a fijar en la hora vio que ya habían pasado diez minutos, y Luis todavía no llegaba. Se estaba empezando a preocupar, pero no quería irse aún por si acaso el chico llegaba un poco tarde. Quién sabe, igual había tenido algún improvisto y no era su culpa.

De todas formas, quería pedir ya algo para tomar, así que se levantó y se dirigió al mostrador. Allí estaba la chica rubia y otra camarera más en la otra punta, esta última con el pelo largo y rizado, como el de una leona.

—¿Por fin has decidido qué pedir? Solo te ha costado... —giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el reloj que estaba situado detrás de ella— un cuarto de hora.

—¡Nerea! —le susurró su compañera— Trata bien a la clientela, por Dios.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la rubia, aunque no parecía muy sincera. En realidad a Aitana no le había molestado. Sí, las palabras no habían sido las más amistosas, pero por el tono de voz de la chica (Nerea, pensó Aitana) sabía que no iba dirigido como algo malo, sino más bien una broma, como si ya fueran amigas cercanas.

—No pasa nada —aclaró Aitana— Tienes razón. Es que estaba —Aitana rectificó:— quiero decir, estoy esperando a alguien. Pero parece que se va a atrasar un poco así que iré pidiendo.

Nerea alzó una ceja, expectante. Aitana se sonrojó un poco, pensando en lo tonta que estaba quedando ante ella.

—Un chocolate caliente, por favor.

—Marchando —la camarera se puso a ello inmediatamente. Aitana no pudo evitar fijarse en cómo se movía de un lado a otro, con total seguridad y rapidez, sin titubear. Se notaba que llevaba un tiempo haciendo el trabajo. Cuando terminó, le puso una taza en el mostrador— Aquí tienes. Un chocolate caliente para una chica caliente —con esto último, la rubia le giñó un ojo.

Aitana se quedó estupefacta. ¿De verdad le acababa de decir eso? No sabía si iba en serio o si era broma. Pensó que probablemente sería lo segundo.

—Nerea —la chica del pelo rizado dijo de nuevo, exasperada— Deja de ligar con las clientas, por favor te lo pido.

La camarera puso los ojos en blanco mientras susurraba algo que sonó como "vale, mamá". Aitana no sabía que decir así que se decantó por coger su chocolate y volver a su mesa. Soltó una pequeña risa por la ridiculez de la situación y de nuevo, le envió un mensaje a su amiga.

_adivina qué_

_qué??? ha llegado ya el tío?_

_no, pero creo que la camarera ha intentado ligar conmigo_

_qué dices??_

_que sí que sí. bueno, en realidad no sé si iba en serio_

_oye y es mona??_

Aitana se quedó mirando la pantalla de su móvil con los ojos como platos.

_pero amaia cómo me preguntas eso??_

_bueno no sé chica, así tienes más opciones por si no te gusta el de tinder_

Aitana sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, a veces se preguntaba si su amiga realmente pensaba las cosas antes de hablar o si tan solo soltaba lo primero que le venía a la cabeza. Aun así, la honestidad de Amaia era una de las cosas que le encantaban de ella.

Entre una cosa y otra, se fijó en que ya había pasado más de media hora. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el chico no iba a aparecer. Aitana se sentía tonta e impotente, nunca debería haberse hecho una cuenta de citas online. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Amaia le decía que ya iba siendo hora de abrirse a alguien otra vez, pero ella se sentía más segura sola en su casa, tranquila con sus series.

Borró la aplicación de Tinder de su teléfono y empezó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse, pero en ese momento la camarera que le había atendido se sentó en frente de ella.

—Lo siento mucho por él. —le dijo. Aitana la miró confundida.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Al que te haya dejado plantada. No sabe lo que se pierde.

Aitana soltó algo en camino entre una risa y un soplido.

—Obviamente él no comparte tu opinión, sino estaría aquí.

—¿Sabes qué? No voy a dejar que te quedes sin una cita. Voy a hacer un enorme sacrificio y pasaré la tarde contigo.

Aitana levantó una ceja.

—¿Sacrificio, eh? Si no quieres no hace falta, puedo soportar un rechazo. No soy tan inmadura como pueda parecer.

—Estoy segura de que posees muchas cualidades que no se ven a primera vista —respondió Nerea, acercándose a través de la mesa con una media sonrisa pícara.

Aitana no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. La verdad es que no podía estar segura de si realmente estaba coqueteando (de una manera ridículamente directa y sin ninguna vergüenza) o era todo una broma, así que intentó cambiar de tema.

—¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?

—¿Ya te quieres librar de mí? ¿Tan pronto? —pretendió hacerse la dolida mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho dramáticamente. Aitana rio— La verdad es que ya he terminado mi turno. Estoy totalmente libre y a tu disposición.

—Vaya, me siento alagada —Aitana le siguió el rolló—. Te llamabas Nerea, ¿verdad? —La rubia asintió.

—¿Tú?

—Aitana.

—Pues encantada de conocerte, Aitana —se inclinó para darle dos besos y luego se levantó de la silla—. Si no te importa, ¿podemos ir a otro sitio? Este no es exactamente mi lugar preferido para pasar el tiempo libre después de haber estado trabajando aquí todo el día, ¿sabes?

—Pero, ¿iba en serio? ¿De verdad quieres pasar la tarde juntas?

—Claro que sí, mujer. Si tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer. Y corre, salgamos ya, que puedo sentir la mirada de desaprobación de Miriam desde aquí. Juro que practica esa mirada en frente de un espejo o algo.

Empujó a Aitana hacia la salida y, cuando por fin estaban fuera, dio un suspiro de alivio. Aitana se la quedó mirando confusa pero, al mismo tiempo, intrigada. Era imposible negar que le había llamado la atención.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer? —le preguntó.

Nerea se quedó pensativa un segundo hasta que respondió.

—Podemos ir a las barracas, que las pusieron hace unos días por carnavales.

—No es mal plan.

Pusieron rumbo al cúmulo de luces y sonidos que se veía desde la distancia. Todos los años ponían unas bocas barracas y unos puestos para jugar. Aunque no fuera gran cosa, podía ser divertido.

En el camino, las dos chicas empezaron a hablar e intercambiar información sobre ellas. Aitana descubrió que Nerea trabajaba en la cafetería gracias a que una amiga suya era la hija de los dependientes.

—Es un trabajo temporal hasta que mi carrera como cantante despegue. Me encantaría sacar un disco, o trabajar en algún musical... es un poco estúpido, lo sé —la rubia miró abajo mientras decía esto último. Aitana se dio cuenta de que aunque a primera vista pudiera parecer muy lanzada y con confianza en sí misma, bajo esa fachada también tenía inseguridades.

—No me parece una tontería para nada —Nerea levantó la cabeza y vio como Aitana le sonreía—. Yo también canto.

—¿De verdad? Alguna vez podríamos hacer un dueto, algo como Mujer contra mujer —le dijo levantando las cejas provocativamente.

—Cómo eres, de verdad —rio Aitana—. Y pensar que nos acabamos de conocer.

—¿Has oído hablar alguna vez del amor a primera vista?

Aitana rio de nuevo, negando con la cabeza, sin dar crédito.

—Sinceramente, no sé si creo siquiera en el amor, ya ni hablar sobre lo otro.

—¿Te deja plantada una cita y ya te rindes?

—No es solo eso... en realidad tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la cita. Me convenció una amiga porque llevo bastante tiempo sin salir con nadie desde que lo dejé con mi novio.

—Vaya, lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Tampoco soy tonta, tenía bastante claro de que tenía pocas posibilidades de durar. Empezamos a salir hace un par de años y éramos muy jóvenes. No es como si pensara que fuésemos a vivir juntos por siempre, siendo felices y comiendo perdices. Pero aun así...

—Nunca olvidas tu primer amor, ¿verdad? —Aitana miró a Nerea, cuyo rostro mostraba una expresión comprensiva.

—Exacto. Pero cortamos hace bastante tiempo, ya va siendo hora de superarlo. De hecho, ya estoy bastante bien. Pero no creo que quedar con un desconocido por Internet haya sido la mejor idea.

—Bueno, no te ha salido tan mal, ¿no? Me has conocido a mí —sonrió Nerea mientras le giñaba un ojo.

Aitana pensó en responder con alguna broma o simplemente ignorarla, como había estado haciendo hasta el momento cada vez que la rubia decía algo así. Pero en su lugar, contestó seriamente.

—Eso también es verdad.

Era evidente que a Nerea le había pillado por sorpresa esa respuesta, ya que se le borró de la cara esa fachada de confianza total en sí misma, siendo sustituida por una sonrisa sincera e incluso algo tímida.

Cuando llegaron a las barracas, Nerea cogió a Aitana de la mano y la llevó directamente a uno de los puestos. Era uno de los típicos en los que con una pistola de juguete tenías que hacer caer cinco latas para ganar cualquier premio.

—¡Me encantan estas cosas! —Exclamó Nerea— Aunque soy malísima, la verdad.

Nerea habló con la señora que llevaba el puesto y le dio unos euros a cambio de un intento. Cuando empezó a disparar, Aitana vio en seguida que era un caso perdido. Solo había conseguido darle a una lata, y por pura suerte.

—Espero que cantes mejor de lo que disparas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Nerea, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el hombro— Ya me gustaría verte a ti haciendo eso, que no es tan fácil.

Aitana sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, aparta y observa mi talento.

Cuando Aitana cogió la pistola después de que fuera recargada, dio el primer disparo. Nerea se quedó boquiabierta al ver que había dado de lleno. Su sorpresa no hizo más que aumentar a medida que fueron cayendo las latas una a una, hasta que no quedó ninguna en pie. La rubia se vio cautivada por la firmeza y concentración que demostraba Aitana.

Cuando terminó, la señora del puesto le dio a elegir entre cualquier cosa. Después de pensarlo un rato, se decantó por un peluche grande de una serpiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se la entregó a Nerea.

—¿Me la regalas? —Aitana asintió— Una serpiente... menuda indirecta, ¿es eso lo que piensas sobre mí? —bromeó.

—No, tonta. Sorprendentemente, me estás encantando.

Las dos se quedaron de pie mirándose la una a la otra, sonriendo. En ese momento, Nerea vio a un señor haciendo formas con globos y regalándoselos a los niños. Tuvo una idea, y antes de acercarse a él, le dijo a Aitana que esperara un momento. Aitana, aunque confundida, le hizo caso. Vio cómo se acercaba al hombre y hablaban. Él sonrió y se dispuso a trabajar con los globos. Cuando terminó se lo dio a Nerea y ella, colocándolo detrás de su espalda, volvió a donde Aitana. Al fin se lo enseñó a la morena, y pudo ver que era la forma de una corona hecha con globos amarillos entrelazados.

—Toma, por ser la reina de la puntería —le dijo Nerea mientras se lo colocaba sobre la cabeza—. Siempre reinarás.

Las dos empezaron a reír por el chiste, por muy malo que fuera.

—¡Nerea! —una voz desconocida por Aitana llamó. Vio aparecer a dos chicos, uno moreno y otro rubio. Iban cogidos de la mano y el rubio llevaba un peluche en brazos.

—Agoney, Raoul, ¡qué sorpresa! —respondió Nerea. Aitana notó que eran personas muy importantes para ella por la manera en la que se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Hola amigueta —dijo el moreno, animado. El rubio sonrió.

—Chicos, os presento a Aitana. Estos son Raoul y Agoney, muy amigos míos —esto último se lo dijo a Aitana mientras señalaba respectivamente a los chicos.

—Cualquier amiga de Nerea es amiga mía —dijo Raoul, dándole dos besos a Aitana. El otro hizo lo mismo.

—¿Amiga? —le preguntó Agoney a Nerea levantando las cejas sugerentemente. Raoul le dio un codazo suave en el estómago.

—Calla, que le jodes el ligue a la niña.

Aitana se fijó en las mejillas sonrojadas de Nerea.

—¿He dicho amigos? Quería decir desconocidos. Nunca antes he visto a estos pirados en toda mi vida.

Agoney rio y la abrazo.

—Venga va, no te enfades.

Raoul les miró con una sonrisa que expresaba cariño. Entonces, su atención se fijó en Nerea. Se acercó a ella y le susurró.

—Va de dura por la vida, pero en realidad es un cacho de pan.

Aitana sonrió. La verdad era que ya se había dado cuenta.

—Y si le haces daño —continuó el rubio— tengo a un grupo de amigas dispuestas a darlo todo por esa chavala, así que cuidado, ¿vale?

—No te preocupes, no tengo malas intenciones.

Cuando Agoney y Nerea se despegaron por fin, los chicos se volvieron a dar de la mano. Parecían inseparables.

—'Cúchame, Agoney —le dijo el rubio, enseñándole el peluche que llevaba en brazos, que tenía la forma de un caniche—. Ahora que tenemos esto, ¿no podemos reemplazarlo por Bambi y a ella dejarla con tus padres?

Agoney se puso serio repentinamente.

—Eso ni en broma, ¿eh? Ni en broma.

Raoul se dio por vencido y no insistió con el tema. Después de un rato más hablando con ellos, se fueron. Para entonces ya era de noche y las dos chicas estaban dando un paseo bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—Parecían muy majos.

—Lo son —respondió Nerea, sonriendo—. Siempre he querido tener algo como lo que ellos tienen.

—No estaría mal, no —dijo Aitana mirándola de reojo.

—Pues no.

Nerea le sonrió. Al verla, Aitana se paró. Nerea, extrañada, también dejó de andar. En ese momento, sintió como que conocía a la rubia desde hace años y no solo unas cuantas horas. Sintió cómo durante cada minuto del tiempo que habían pasado juntas había descubierto cosas nuevas sobre Nerea, que al principio le había parecido una persona extravagante, pero que ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más que su primera impresión. Era una chica con sueños y esperanzas, con ganas de cumplir sus metas. Una chica con actitud, y atrevida, pero también tímida, a veces. Pero sobretodo, una chica que estaba dispuesta a pasar toda una tarde con una desconocida solo porque había notado que estaba sola. Y en ese momento, solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

—Aitana, ¿te pasa al...?

No le dejó acabar la pregunta, sino que le selló los labios con los suyos. Nerea se sorprendió al principio, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. Fue algo suave y dulce. Al separarse, Nerea apoyo la frente en la de la morena.

—Buala —suspiró.

Aitana soltó una carcajada y cogió la cara de Nerea con sus manos para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

—Cuando me levanté esta mañana y me preparé para una cita, te aseguro que no tenía esto en mente.

—Ya me imagino, ya. ¿Pero en plan bien, no?

Aitana sonrió.

—En plan muy bien.

Cuando llegó el momento de marcharse, Nerea le pidió el teléfono a Aitana para meter su número. Cuando se lo devolvió, le guiñó un ojo y se fue sin decir nada más. Aitana miró en sus contactos y descubrió que la rubia había puesto un corazón al lado de su propio nombre. También vio que Amaia le había enviado varios mensajes, que escalaban poco a poco hasta convertirse en preocupaciones por si habían secuestrado a su amiga.

_tranquila, estoy bien. de hecho, estoy más que bien_

_!!! qué tal ha ido?_

Aitana tocó con los dedos la sonrisa que habían formado sus labios.

_mañana te cuento_


End file.
